Skirmish
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Ares takes Percy for a 'heated' battle. AresxPercy


Request from **Jajacob**: an AresxPercy!

Now that wasn't much to go on now was it? XD -epic test of writing skills-

Here goes :3

…Skirmish…

Percy walked through the woods, as if getting lost during capture the flag wasn't bad enough, it looked as if no one was even wondering where he was. Judging by where the sun was in the sky it was most likely dinner time, he was missing food! Then there would be sitting round the campfire, then lights out. He sighed, he was tired and he'd miss his turn to have a shower. He needed one, being covered in mud and sweat wasn't exactly uplifting his mood.

Before he could register it he tripped, over a root or stone, either way he was heading face first into the dirt. He put his arms out and landed on his elbows, grazing the skin on his forearms. When he opened his eyes and lifted his head he was no longer in the woods. He jumped to his feet and uncapped riptide. He scanned his surroundings, he was indoors. A glance to the floor revealed that he was stood in the centre of a large circle drawn on the floor. A fighting ring perhaps? the walls were a mix of neat stone and wood panels, on each of them hung lit torches, they as well as one on the ceiling lit the room.

"You would do well to be more mindful of your surroundings." Percy span around to see a familiar face, though that wasn't to say that it was welcomed.

"Ares." the war god smirked. "What do you want?" Area approached him, sword suddenly appearing in his hand. Percy raised riptide in defense as the god swung for him. The hit vibrated through his sword, Ares wasn't much holding back. "What the hell are you doing?" he couldn't be trying to kill him, could he?

Percy blocked the flurry of attacks but was losing ground, his own offensive moves were easily countered. It was exciting, the fire in their eyes as they fought flared, he felt angry, aggressive, he wanted to win. His heart was racing and his breathing was becoming ragged, the god suddenly swept under him with his sword, Percy saw it coming and jumped to avoid the blade. But he didn't see Ares hook his foot around his leg, tripping him up.

The demigod tried to regain his balance while swinging his sword in attack. The god swiftly grabbed his sword arm as he fell to the ground with him. He pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips as the boy kicked out futily and holding his wrists out by the sides of his head.

Percy struggled in the hold, he glared up at the god, very much hating the compromising position. Ares glared right back at him, their faces were inches apart, the god smirked at Percy's breathlessness and red cheeks. Their hate for one another was apparent, but for a moment it translated into something else as they simultaneously forced each other into a hard kiss. A gnash of teeth and a mutual groan later they withdrew, burning fire in their eyes. The god looked over him with intense scrutiny, smirking at the tent in Percy's jeans. Ares released his captive to swiftly flip him over onto his hands and knees.

The demigod needed no instruction, he unbuckled his belt and flicked open his jeans button as Ares did the same to himself. The god yanked them down to his knees before mounting him; pushing his erection straight into the boy below him.

Percy gritted his teeth through the burning pain. Ares started thrusting all too soon for him, he tried to keep his cries of pain quiet but he couldn't hold them all back. The god muttered something similar to 'stupid demigod' as he withdrew, he held Percy's hips in place as the son of Poseidon heard movement behind him.

This time when Ares pushed in, his length was slick, slipping in easier and making the ride better for Percy. They both grunted at the peak of each thrust, the god kept a hard grip on Percy's waist, pulling him against himself to meet his movements.

Percy felt liquid lightning surging through his body as the god's length hit that place inside of him, a torrent of moans spilled from his mouth. Ares moulded his body over the younger man's, he pulled back the collar of his shirt and bit the skin at the back of his neck. Percy mewled at the show of dominance, shuddering as he came. But the god wasn't finished with him. Ares pulled out of him and yanked him to his feet, pausing only to pull Percy's clothes off completely before pushing him up the nearby wall and lifting him off his feet, he hiked the younger's legs around his hips and pushed back into him, continuing his relentless thrusts. Percy moaned uncontrollably, pressed between the god and the wall and holding onto his shoulders, one hand pushing into the half open shirt and scratching lines of gold into the skin. His entire body was still over sensitised from the orgasm he'd just had.

Ares pressed rough kisses on Percy's mouth, biting harshly at the demigod's lower lip. Percy felt his harness return, he feared coming again, he'd been so pent up, another orgasm would hurt. He fumbled with the buttons of Ares' shirt, unfastening them and pushing it back on his shoulders to paw at the god's muscled chest. He held onto his shoulder as his free hand rubbed and scratched Ares' chest, he smirked at the growl he incited form the god as he teased a nipple between his fingers.

The god bit unforgivingly at Percy's neck, soon enough the demigod felt the blaring surge of his second orgasm, hot spurts of his seed hitting Ares' stomach. The war god found his own end not long later, finishing with several quick thrusts. He dropped to the ground with Percy in his arms, the demigod was slumped against his shoulder, breathing heavily against the warm skin. "Hey, no cuddling." Ares said breathlessly. Percy laughed and lifted his head, they both stared at other with sated lust in their eyes. The god lifted Percy off his lap, pulling himself from the boy's entrance. He put the demigod on the floor gently and moved away from him, passing Percy his clothes before wiping the come off his stomach and fixing his clothes.

Percy stood on shaky legs and leaned on the wall as he pulled his clothes back on. Ares watched him pull his top on and crouch to pick up his discarded sword. The demigod looked up at him, cheeks still tinted red. "What?" Ares smirked.

"Until next time Percy Jackson." the demigod suddenly found himself in his cabin. He didn't feel like going for food anymore, regardless of the fact that it was too late now. He dropped down onto his bed, quickly falling asleep.

…The End…

Woo! Jajacob, I hope you like it, let me now!

And everyone, please review! :D

-Pp


End file.
